Cerulean island discovered
by Chimizu
Summary: First chapter not very long or good but they get heaps better! The pokemon civilization ounce lived in peace with the humans, but certain consequences led them to hide on an island! But what will happen when a human discovers them?Read to find out!Review!
1. Chapter 1

I must warn you this story will suck and I only did it so people could read my profile!!! Now on with the pathetic story!!!

Ounce again Artemis was hard at work in his computer room. Butler could only guess what he was planning now.

"Butler come in I need to talk to you…"crackled his walkie talkie.

Butler walked in closing the door behind him that would scare most people to be in a room alone with a man the size of a bus.

"What is it sir?"

"I have discovered the existence of pokemon." Replied Artemis.

"Of what sorry sir?"

"Pokemon.Spiecal animals with different abilities."

Butler could only stand there staring at his principle wondering if he had finally cracked!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter was so very short I had to get off the computer.

Please R&R my story.

And sorry but I probably wont put the people in this story but at least I'm not doing an Artemis Holly pairing!

Anyway on with the story.

Yes the great Artemis Fowl the second has discovered yet another Race of beings and right again he is going to use his discovery for his own personal gain.

"There is but one place on earth that is inhabited by pokemon,"Artemis explained to Butler.

"It is a hidden island in between Foula and Fair island.It has a thick ring of clouds and fog surrounding it."Artemis continued to explain to Butler who had a confused look on his face.

"It is always surrounded by heavy storms."

"I see."Said Butler finally getting it.

"I want you to pack.I'm planning on leaving tomorrow."

Butler couldn't believe his ears,it was as if he hadn't been listening to his own lecture.

"I've already booked a flight to Foula island.And there are no objections this time Butler, and no I have not gone crazy."Finished Artemis heading to his bedroom.

FOULA ISLAND.

"Where do we go from here Artemis?"Asked butler dropping their luggage with a sigh.

"There is a boating station near by, I have hired the best boat they have. From there we'll head to the island. I have already though up a name for it, Cerullean Island!"

Replied Artemis, daydreaming.

Yeah I know this chapter is pretty short too but I'm not allowed to be on the computer very long, sadly!

Please R&R!

And thanks to my best bud darkecogir!

Also thanks to Olynara Sedai and Tora-kun126!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I know this chapter is short too but I did two in 1 day, I hope you like it. And don't forget to R&R.

The Boats Engine hummed softly as they left Foula Island behind.

"According to my calculations it should take us about two hours to get to Cerulean island if we maintain this speed." Artemis told Butler, who was controlling the boat.

"Is there anyway to shorten the trip a little, Artemis?"Asked Butler.

Artemis walked over to the motor and latched something on, it was approximately the size and wait of a computer mouse and was shaped like a navigation system, the boat immediately speed up.

"Now it should only take us one hour." said Artemis sitting down on a leather couch.

THE DARK RING (That's the ring of dark storm clouds.)

"Butler, stop we need to time our movement precisely," Artemis told Butler, and the boat stopped.

"When I say go don't hesitate, if we go too early or too late we will be stuck in that storm until we sink and drown." Said Artemis.

Butler obliged getting ready to speed in, obviously now was not the time for questions.

"Go." Artemis said and Butler speed through the storm.

In a moment they were through and Butler was slowing down seeing the Island closing in fast.

Artemis looked over the edge of the boat and saw a large assortment of water pokemon swimming next to the boat including Seels, Squirtles, Vaporion and Lapris.

The boat came to the island. Artemis stepped off the boat brushing himself off. Butler followed after turning off the motor and dropping anchor just in case the tide came in.

They were greeted by Pikachus, Meowths, Nidorans, Mudkips, Torchics and Treckos all curious about the new comers.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Please continue to read my story.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's still short but it's not quantity it's quality!!!

I hope you like it!!!

A pikachu sprinted up to Artemis and grabbed his hand.

"What are they doing?" asked Butler as a Meowth grabbed his.

"I think they want lead us somewhere." replied Artemis.

Pikachu and Meowth started to walk, leading them into a meadow of wild flowers.

As they got closer Artemis began to see many more pokemon.

The flowers were covered with Butterfree and Buttifly and climbing up the stalks were Caterpee, Weedle and Wurmple, Artemis could now see bird pokemon coming

'The sky is so clear, that's not possible.' Thought Artemis.

A Pigioto flew down to greet them.

As they walked on they were lead to a thin forest.

There were more bug and bird pokemon around them now.

They came out of the Forrest to see a beautiful waterfall and swimming hole with such a high number of pokemon even Artemis lost count.

The Pikachu let go of Artemis's hand and ran down to the swimming hole with the Meowth close behind. A Delcatty was lying under a small willow tree with two Skittys playing around her.

There was a thick, flat rock coming out of the waterfall leading to a not so hidden cave.

Something walked out and all the pokemon stopped what they were doing and started to pay attention to the figure.

"Welcome newcomers, I am the Slowmo king. You are welcome here as long as you don't disrupt the peace. The pokemon willow help you out with food, water, sleeping quarters and anything else you may need!" He said then walked back into the dark cave.

A Trecko walked up with a basket of fruit then passed it to Artemis who grabbed a peach then passed it to Butler.

A magnaton flew over, looked them both up and down then went over to an Abra; they spoke for a minute then the Abra used telekinesis to disarm Butler.

A Munchlax ran over and grabbed the basket of fruit eating the contents and basket in one bite.

Artemis and Butler sat down under the shade of a pohutukawa tree.

"Artemis what do we do now?" Asked Butler.

"Patience old friend, you will find out in time." Artemis replied. (So will I!)

Well that's the end of the chapter, I hope you liked it!

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers!

Keep reading and writing, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

So you know this chapter will be real short because I have writers block sorry about that but it should pass soon so please keep reading!

Butler just didn't feel right without his sig suer, it was a comfort thing.

Suddenly Butler saw a large moving bump in the ground, his hand instinctively went for his sig suer then remembered he didn't have it.

The bump was now up to Artemis, something burst out of the ground, "Diglet, Diglet!" It said with a happy look on its face (or what Butler thought was it's face), making Butler realise it was a pokemon that meant no harm. He sat down next to Artemis before petting the pokemon, after a minute or two the pokemon was off looking for something else to do.

An Azurill hopped out of the water shaking itself off before jumping back in and making a big splash.

A minun and plusle came running by playing a game that seemed like tag, plusle hid behind Butler minun chasing after it then they jumping into the water.

Butler found it hard to believe that none of the pokemon seemed scared of him until he saw a gloom hiding behind a tree staring at him, he got up and walked over to it bent over then put out his hand, at first the gloom was frightened but then it came out of hiding. Butler patted it making it smile then run off to play with the other pokemon.

Three pokemon ran by playing a game Butler didn't know. There was a Squirtle a Mudkip and a Totodile, the Squirtle sprayed the Mudkip who sprayed the Totodile who tried to spray the Squirtle but the Squirtle used withdrawal just in time making the water bounce off its shell and spray Butler.

Butler ran after the Totodile, the Totodile ran behind a Hitmonchan, the Hitmonchan did its favourite move: Comet punch aiming it right at Butler's head, Butler ducked just in time making the comet punch miss, Butler tackled the Hitmonchan raging all out war!!

Artemis watched as Butler fought with the Hitmonchan wondering which one he should worry about more, but seeing as Butler was occupied he went for a walk.

Yes I know this chapter is yet again short but I have writers block!!!

Thanks for the reviews and please give me ideas for the story but no I am not putting the people in this story!

Keep reading and reviewing thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long for me to update my sister keeps hogging the computer (And she said she was going to stop doing that GGRRRR!!!) Any way I hope you like it, and don't forget to R&R!!!

Artemis set off to explore. He came across a dank cave but didn't bother to look inside, he didn't like caves.

He kept walking shading his eyes from the bright sun.

He saw a large tree but could not identify the fruit hanging from the long branches; he went up for a closer look. It was pink on the bottom and a very pale yellow on top and looked like it was a bunch of bananas, he picked it remembering seeing one in the basket of fruit earlier. He took a bite; it was quit sweet but a little bitter at the same time. Suddenly one of the fruit flew off the tree, it had a weird purple aura. Artemis turned around to see a purple dog pokemon.

"My name is Arielle, I am an Espeon. What is your name, I have not seen you around here before." Artemis was surprised that the pokemon was speaking English but quickly regained his composure. "My name is Artemis. How do you speak English I thought only the slowking could?" He replied.

"I am a psychic type pokemon, which means I can read minds and send messages to other minds. By the way that's a Nanab berry most people don't like them, or at least they didn't when the knew they existed." Arielle said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you but first I want to show you something, follow me."

As Artemis followed her they came to a cliff.

"It's up there."

"But how do we get up there?"

Artemis's feet slowly lifted off the ground as he and Arielle flew up to the top of the cliff.

"That's how," she said.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Just look around you," she replied

"It's so buitiful, do you really want to destroy the peace here?" Asked Arielle.

"What do you mean?"

"I can read minds remember."

"But I didn't want to destroy the peace I just wanted to bring some pokemon home with me."

"But what about other people, they will wonder were you got those pokemon?"

"Other people don't have to find out about this place I'll just make sure no one sees the pokemon I bring back."

"Not many pokemon want to leave their sanctuary if any at all."

"What about you, would you leave?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I would like to explore the rest of the world but I could ruin it for all other pokemon."

"Just think about it, your happiness couldn't cost the happiness of all other pokemon. It's up to you, we'll be here for a while yet though so take your time." Artemis finished.

I hope you liked it please review and keep reading!  
And I'd like to say thank you to Olynara sedai for helping me through my writer's block! Oh and if anyone want's an Artemis Fowl pic just ask me I have heaps!


	7. Chapter 7

Well heres my next chapter I hope you like the story so far, if you have any suggestions feel free to state them!

"So what did you mean earlier?" Asked Artemis.

"Long long ago humans and pokemon lived together in peace and harmony,

There were pokemon trainers, pokemon breeders and some even went in contests for power, brains elegance and other qualities too.

At first there were many humans willing to live alongside pokemon as equals, but then many just wanted to use us for there own personal gain; money and power, they didn't care about their pokemon at all.

If a pokemon hesitated then the trainer would get angry and punish them in some cruel way.

But one day we snapped and wouldn't take it any more, there was more of us and we were much stronger.

We rebelled and erased human's memories of us, we made sure there were no memories of us left, then we placed ourselves on this island and to keep the humans away a Dragonair was appointed the job of weather duty, It would always be a horrible storm around the island but always nice weather n the island, yes it still rains but there hasn't been a storm on this island for over 300 years." She finished.

"Has a pokemon ever left?" Asked Artemis.

"Yes but only the legendaries like Articuno, Multres, Zapdos, Jirachi and Lugia." She replied.

"What about Mew?"

"Mew is the one that watches over us, Slowking just speak for her, She hasn't left that cave in a few years though and that worries me." Replied Arielle.

"If you're worried about her you should go see if she's ok."

"All pokemon except Slowking have been banned from the cave, otherwise I would have ages ago."

"When does the Slowking sleep?"

"What why, what are you planning?"

"I thought you could read minds?"

"I can but you've put up blocks, the only one that could do that was Mew!"

"Well I am a prodigy."

"Tonight I will come and get you when the slowking is asleep, good bye until then."

She said jumping down.

"How am I supposed to get down?" Artemis said.

Suddenly he felt something lifting him, he turned around and saw a Dragonair, Artemis let it pick him up and take him back to the swimming hole and Butler.

I hope you liked it keep reading and reviewing. I need the reviews!

And thanks to all those that did!


	8. Chapter 8

Why am I not getting many reviews? I NEED THE REVIEWS! I'll give you Chocolate please review?!?! Anyway I hope you like the story so far!

Don't forget to R&R!!!

"Artemis where were you, I was worried?" Butler said as he rushed over.

"Don't worry about that now Butler, we need to set up camp." Artemis replied.

"I've already set up the tents." Said Butler.

"Good. I think I'll go get some more Nanabs, I'm feeling a little peckish." Said Artemis walking off.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Artemis had been waiting for Arielle for hours now; Butler had fallen asleep ages ago.

Artemis had still not told Butler what they were doing here or what he was going to be doing tonight.

"He's asleep, we can go." Said Arielle sneaking up to him out of nowhere.

Artemis followed Arielle, who was leading him to a small pole near the swimming hole.

"Put your hand on the top of that pole." Said Arielle.

Artemis did as she said, slowly placing his right hand on the top, he felt a small groove on it, as if many different sized and shaped hand's had been placed there.

Suddenly a rainbow coloured bridge appeared, leading from the pole to the cave.

Arielle started to walk along the bridge urging Artemis to follow.

Artemis began to walk across the bridge, he could now see what it looked like, it reminded him of the purple aura he had seen around the Nanab berry when Arielle picked one using her power, only it was much more colourful.

"If you don't huury, Artemis, the bridge will dissapear." Said Arielle.

Artemis speed up not wanting to fall into the water.

Artemis reached the end of the bridge, getting off just in time.

"Follow me." Arielle said heading into the cave.

When they got in all Artemis could see were 2 sleeping figures over in a corner.

"Mew would never sleep on a night as beautiful as this, when the full moon is out.

Something must be wrong." Said Arielle

"What should we do?" Asked Artemis heading toward the smaller figure.

"Lets get her out of here, then we can try and figure out what's wrong.

I hope she's ok." Replied Arielle, worried about her friend.

Artemis picked Mew up heading back toward the entrance of the cave, holding Mew in his hands.

'She's so small, yet so powerful.' Thought Artemis.

"She reminds me of you." Said Arielle reading his mind.

Well that's the end of that chapter.

I hope you liked it!

Don't forget to R&R!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, well this is my next chapter.

I hope you like it.

Don't forget to R&R! 

"How do we get back?" Asked Artemis slowly heading toward the edge.

"Just keep walking, when you get close enough it will reappear." She replied.

Artemis did as she said, and when he was almost right at the edge of the big flat rock he could suddenly see the already familiar glow of the rainbow-tinted bridge.

Artemis ran down it, Arielle running along side him.

"Follow me, I know where we can go." Arielle said as we reached the end of the bridge, not stopping.

Artemis followed her until they came to the cave he'd seen earlier that day.

Arielle slowed down walking into the cave.

Artemis stopped near the entrance panting, he was not used to running.

"Come on it's this way." She said going deeper into the cave.

Artemis followed reluctantly.

Arielle walked up to a wall, waiting for Artemis.

"Where to now?" he asked, still tired from the run.

"Through here." She replied looking at the cave wall.

"But that's a wall?" Artemis said getting a little confused.

"Don't be so sure about that." She said walking straight through the wall.

Artemis just stood there for a minute then tried to put his hand against what looked like a solid rock wall, but his hand went straight through, so Artemis walked through it to catch up with Arielle.

On the other side of the fake wall was an under ground lake, there was a strange luminescence in this part of the cave.

"Where is that glow coming from?" Asked Artemis walking up to the edge of the lake, where Arielle was.

"I don't know, no one knows. But I think this place has been touché by the moons hand, and the glow never went away." She replied, looking at her reflection in the water.

"Place Mew over there on that flat rock with the large leaves." Said Arielle, ounce again thinking about her friend.

Artemis did as she said, carefully placing her down.

"Now get a little water using that brown clay bowl near her head."

He grabbed the bowl heading back toward the water; he scooped the bowl through it, filling it to the brim.

"Soak a Nanab leaf in the water then place it on her forehead."

He ounce again did as she said recognising the Nanab leaf from the Nanab tree he saw earlier.

As he placed the leaf on her forehead Mew started to glow a little.

"Now don't touch her or the leaf for five minutes, when that time is up carefully take the leaf off and see what colour it is tinged underneath." Said Arielle sitting down after having a small drink from the lake.

Artemis counted five minutes then carefully took the leaf off looking at the part that had been touching Mews head as Arielle had said.

"It's pink." He said

"Oh no!"

Well that's the end of that chapter.

I ended it like that for suspense!

Don't forget to R&R!  
And thanks to those that review my story every chance they get and to those that just review a few times.  
I'm hoping my next chapter will be longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, I hope you liked the last chapter.

This one should be even longer.

Don't forget to R&R!

"Arielle what does it mean?" Asked Artemis getting worried.

"The Slow king has done something to her, she's in a drugged sleep." Replied Arielle.

"What do you mean?"

"He's taken over. He drugged her to stay asleep so he could be ruler!"

'And Holly thinks I'm evil!" Thought Artemis ounce again forgetting Arielle can read his mind.

"You heard that didn't you?" Said Artemis.

"Heard what?"

"I thought you could read minds?"

"Yes, but with you and Mew only when I'm lucky."

"Oh right. Well how do we help Mew?" Asked Artemis turning to business.

"You wait here I'll go get help." Said Arielle running through the fake wall.

"Won't the Slow king find us?"

"No he doesn't know about this place."

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Artemis had been waiting for a while now and was starting to get impatient.

"I'm back." Said Arielle coming through the fake wall.

"Did you bring help?" Asked Artemis, then he saw two more pokemon coming through the wall.

There was a Dragonair and poochyena.

"Meet Safyra and Ella" Said Arielle.

"The Dragonair is Safyra and the poochyena is Ella." She added.

"They say hi."

"Now what should we do about Mew?" Artemis asked ounce again.

"Nothing." Replied Arielle

"What do you mean nothing?" Asked Artemis surprised.

"Me and you do nothing. Ella and Safyra will help Mew, we have to stop Slowking." Said Arielle.

Ella and Safyra walked over to Mew, taking no part in the conversation since they couldn't speak English or read minds.

"I see." He said.

"Though you wont be able to do much since you're only a human."

"And what do you mean by that?" Said Artemis holding his hand up.

There were little sparks jumping around on the tips of his fingers.

Arielle and her friends were stunned, this human either had some odd powers or it was a trick of the light.

"How did you do that?" Said the three pokemon synchronized.

" I've been in some weird places and seen some weird things, and I just happened to come out with some magic." Said Artemis with that vampire smile of his.

"That just might come in use, that would also explain why its hard to read your mind," Said Arielle lying down.

"Were going to need some rest and a plan if we want to succeed." She added closing her eyes.

A thought suddenly hit Artemis, the people had the gift of tongues so that would mean, since he has some fairy magic, he should too. Maybe he could talk to the pokemon in there language.

Artemis walked over to Safyra and tried to speak to her.

"Hello." He said in perfect pokemon (I'm just going to call there language pokemon).

"You just spoke in pokemon how I that possible?!" Said Safyra very surprised.

"What do you mean Safyra? No human has ever spoken our language. Espiacially not this loser, he only just got here." Said Arielle not realising Artemis could now understand her.

"I heard that," he said surprising her.

"And I am not a loser." He said walking over to the lake for a drink.

"We'll talk about this in the morning we need our sleep, you too Artemis. And sorry about calling you a loser." Said Arielle slowly falling asleep.

Well that's the end of that chapter.

I hope you liked it.

Don't forget to R&R.

If you have any questions, suggestions or ideas feel free to say or ask them.

The chapter was a bit longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I didn't update yesterday.

Thanks for all the reviews.

I hope you like the story so far, and if so I also hope you continue to like it.

Now on with the story!!!

Artemis slowly woke up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up looking around him, No one else was awake yet.

Artemis stood up and walked over to the lake and knelt down, he scooped his hands in to the water then used the water in his hands to wash his face, then he had a nice long drink of the water savouring every drop.

Artemis realised Butler must be worried about him so he set off back to the tents Butler had set up for them the previous day, picking some Nanab's on the way.

When he got there Butler was still asleep, Artemis looked at his watch, it was

9:45 am, Butler must have been more tired than he'd let on.

Artemis went to his own tent leaving his old friend to continue sleeping.

Artemis sat down inside his tent and ate one of the juicy Nanab's that he had picked, he then began to concoct a plan, typing like crazy on his black laptop computer.

TWO HOURS LATER

Artemis had finished typing about half an hour ago, then proofread his plan making sure it was foolproof.

Butler had woken up an hour ago saying he was going to see if any of the pokemon needed help with anything he hadn't even noticed Artemis had been gone all night.

But then Artemis didn't want Butler to get involved this time, he was getting old and Artemis didn't want him to get hurt.

Arielle walked into the tent looking annoyed.

"Where were you, I looked every where for you? We need to do something about the Slowking before he does something about us." Said Arielle, speaking in pokemon.

"I know and I've already got a plan." Replied Artemis.

"And I've been here for just over two hours." Artemis added.

"Whatever just show me the plan." Arielle said.

Artemis did as she said, opening the file then translating it for her since she couldn't read any human language.

When Arielle knew the plan off by heart, which didn't take long since she had outstanding memory, they got to work, gathering all the appropriate tools.

TO BE CONTINUED

I know it's getting short again but oh well.

I hope you liked it.

DON'T FORGET TO R&R, YAY!!!

And thanks again for all the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Why did no one review my last chapter it's been on for two days!!!

Well anyway I hope you like this chapter…because it ill probably be my last for a little while!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

"It wont be easy, he must have at least a few pokemon on his side and who knows which ones, maybe even one of the legendary's." Said Arielle.

"Don't worry my plan is foolproof." Said Artemis.

Artemis and Arielle were making sure they had everything and everything was in place.

"Ok we have every thing." Announced Artemis.

"Are you sure?" Asked Arielle.

"Yes I'm sure. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

Artemis and Arielle set off straight toward the Slowking's cave, when they got to the edge of the water Artemis placed his hand on the short pole and the rainbow bridge appeared, Arielle went first so the Slowking wouldn't get suspicious, but Artemis was still behind her, just not too close.

Arielle slowly entered the cave.

"Slowking the smaller of the two human is here to see you." She announced clearly.

"Let him in." Was the only reply.

Artemis walked in and said hello in English to fool the 'king'.

"Sit down, make yourself at home!" He said.

Artemis did as he said sitting on a slightly worn chair, hand made by the pokemon.

"Now what is it you would like, for I am very busy?"

"Arielle and I would like to speak to you alone." Said Artemis still speaking in English.

"Sure." He replied and clicked his fingers, two Machamp walked out of the shadows then out of the cave, Arielle checked to make sure there was no one else and that the two Machamp were really gone.

"So how did you do it, you don't seem very smart to me? Did you have help from any of the other pokemon?" Asked Artemis, this time in perfect pokemon.

The Slowking looked shocked and would have called for help if Arielle hadn't stopped him by levitating him in the air and placing a sound and all pokemon except legendary proof barrier around the cave entrances.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well that's the end of that chapter, I hope you liked it.

I need another evil pokemon and a name for that pokemon so feel free to make suggestions and I'll choose one and maybe two of them to put in the story!!

Now for review reply's:

… WHY ARE THERE NO REVIEWS?!?!  
Oh well maybe next time, sadly that probably wont be for about a week!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long for me to update!!!  
Thanks for all the reviews!

And since it took me so long to update I'm now getting right to the story!!!

"Go on, tell us, I'm sure were smarter than you and as long as I have you suspended in the air your helpless!" Said Arielle.

"That's not true!" he replied.

"What are you talking about?!" Asked Artemis.

"Ok fine I'll show you! Come on out guy's!" He replied

For ounce in his life, Artemis was confused, Arielle had checked to make sure that no more pokemon were in the cave and there couldn't be a human.

Unless…No it couldn't be, if the people knew about the pokemon they would have stopped Artemis from coming here.

"No, but There was no one else in here I checked!" Said Arielle in surprise.

"Not quiet my dear!" Said an odd shaped figure slowly coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you?!" Asked Artemis.

"My name is not important! Lukas, take care of our little friend would you."

It said.

"It would be my pleasure, my queen." Said another figure.

Artemis and Arielle were immediately alert, but the figure seemed to be going towards the Slowking.

A moment later he was dead, a limp figure levitating near the roof of the cave.

"Why did you do that?!" Asked Arielle surprised.

"He was just a useless pawn, a tool, he was of no further use to me!" Came the reply.

You could now the figures clearly, Lukas was a Deoxys, the one that seemed to be the leader was a female Mawhile and there seemed to be another figure now it was a male primeape.

"Mopsy is that you? And Ugabooga?! Now that I did not see coming!" Said Arielle.

Sorry it was so short I had to get off the computer and really wanted to update!!!

I know a little melodramatic but I've been watching a lot of Naruto!!

Please review!  
And thanks to all those that did, also thanks for all the great ideas!

Oh and my next story will be about Vampire princess Miyu going to Naruto's town, YAY!!!


	14. Chapter 14

REVIEW MY STORY!!!

I will not update again until I get 10 more reviews, HAHAHAHAHAHA, Take that!!!

Anyway on with the story!

"Don't call me that!!!" Screamed Mopsy.

"What kind of a name is Mopsy?!" Asked Artemis paying no attention to what she had said.

"HEY!!!" She screamed.

"Don't ask me." Replied Arielle ignoring her.

"How do you know her, you don't look like your related or anything?"

"I used to tease her all the time, we all did, and I mean how could we resist when she has a name like that!" Arielle replied, surprising Artemis, he obviously hadn't thought she was the type to go around teasing people about their names, or anything actually.

"HELLO, I'M STILL HERE!!!" Screamed Mopsy giving them all a fright.

"Oh right. So why are you evil?" Asked Arielle.

"It's the only way for me to get revenge, how could my own parent's give me such a cutsie name, Mopsy, I will ruin your life's all of you even you humans, for making fun of me, and to think it was just going to be the pokemon, but then you had to get involved didn't you human?!" She said.

"She kind of reminds me of Opal." Whispered Artemis, his mind somewhere else.

"Who?" Asked Arielle.

"Oh it doesn't matter." Replied Artemis.

"Well I guess we can go now Arielle." Said Artemis after a long silence.

"What why?" Asked Arielle confused.

"Well we now know what their planning, and that is why we came here." He replied.

"True, ok we can go." Said Arielle.

Artemis walked over to the pokemon and sprayed something in the air near each one's nose after saying,

"Nighty-night." A moment later they were fast asleep.

"That was too easy." Said Arielle.

"That doesn't matter right now, we have to gather pokemon to help us fight them, though they don't look that tough, Butler could probably take them all out in one punch but then again he's not who he used to be." Said Artemis heading towards the cave entrance.

"Did you get the proof, if you didn't then no one will believe us, you do know that right?" Asked Arielle.

"Yes, I know that and yes I did get the proof." Artemis replied leaving the cave and Arielle behind.

After Artemis had left, Arielle went after him, later finding him with her friends, Ella and Safyra helping to take care of Mew.

"Is she any better?" Asked Arielle.

"No." Said Safyra.

"Did Artemis tell you what we found out?"

"Yes." Said Ella.

"At first it was hard to believe, but then he showed us something called a 'home movie' " Replied Safyra.

"That's one word for it." Said Artemis.

"So will you help us?" Asked Arielle walking up to Mew.

"Of course we will!" Said Ella and Safyra.

"Ok, well first we need to get more help.'

"But what do we do with them when we win?" Asked Ella.

"That's true, I hadn't thought of that, have you got that part of the plan ready Artemis?" Asked Arielle.

"Yes, let's just say I have a friend in the 'police' shall we?" Said Artemis, meaning it more as a comment than a question.

Well there it is, the last chapter of my story you will read for a while unless you review 10 more times real soon!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, TAKE THAT!!!

Anyway, I hope you liked it!

Oh and 10 more reviews is only fair I did update twice in two day's and I'll probably count the review I already got for chapter 13 so it's actually 9 more!  
YAY!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the review!  
I'm hoping this will be my longest chapter yet but I'm not sure.

Don't forget to R&R!!!  
Now let's get on with the story.

For the rest of the day Artemis, Arielle, Ella and Safyra went all around the island attempting to gather troops, but not many believed them, even after Artemis showed them the tape he made.

By the end of the day they only had 5 more pokemon on their side, A Gardevoir named Lina, a Sneasel named Keira, an Umbreon named Miyu, a ponyta named Comet and a Skitty named Dagda.

I very odd team, to Artemis they seemed a little weak and didn't get along very well.

'This isn't going to work, Lina is too obsessed with how she look's, Keira pick's on all the other pokemon, all Miyu does is lurk in the shadow's, Comet can hardly walk and Dagda is way too hyper,' Thought Artemis.

"You know Artemis, Miyu is much stronger than she look's, and when she need's help her two friend's alway's come to help her, and they never fail she's probably the strongest here." Said Arielle, ounce again reading his thoughts.

"Really, who are they?" Asked Artemis.

"A Scyther named Larva and a Togepi named Shiina." Replied Arielle.

"I guess that means we have, including me and you, ten pokemon and one human on our side. I guess that's enough." Said Artemis.

Later that day as Artemis was leaving the cave to return to the tents a Cyndaquil jumped out from behind a bush.

"HAHAHAHAHA, You're crazy, hehehehehee!" It said.

"What's your name?" Asked Artemis ignoring the rude comment for the time being.

"Sammy." He replied.

"Well Sammy I think its time for you to say good night." Said Artemis.

"What, why?" He asked.

Artemis sprayed something near Sammy's nose.

"By the way, your wrong I'm not crazy." Said Artemis, leaving the sleeping pokemon behind.

"So, Butler, what have you been up to today?" Asked Artemis as he neared the tents.

"Not much, most of all I just helped the pokemon reach high places." Replied Butler.

"You know Butler, I think your starting to relax a little too much." Said Artemis heading to his tent to work on the plan.

Yes I know it's short, but I wanted to update!

Well I hope you liked it, and don't forget to R&R!

Oh and if you like Jak and Daxter you should read my friend, Darkecogir's story,

It's called 'Christmas eve' it is real funny and, well just a great story!!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi.

This is not an actual chapter, I just have NO IDEA what is going to happen next!

Please review and pm or whatever some ideas to me, I am totally lost!!!

After that I will update, thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry i have to take this one off, but you can still veiw it, it is just named something else! It will be named "The big discovery!"! And dont forget to review! Thanks for your time! 


End file.
